Leaf, Dawn, and Serena 2
by WitChan
Summary: The story between Leaf, Dawn, and Serena continues as the girls go to Kalos, then Serena introduces Dawn and Leaf to a load of hot girls and learn who they are.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Take a look, guys! That's Kalos!" Serena said, looking down from the airplane window before Dawn and Leaf did.

"Really? It looks good from this point of view," Dawn said.

"True, but once you two take a look at Lumiose City and other places, you'll love it," Serena said.

"Can't wait," Leaf said.

Serena, Dawn, and Leaf are on their way to Kalos. Serena lived in Kalos while Dawn and Leaf lived in Sinnoh and Kanto respectively. Serena met Dawn and Leaf at a lesbian club in Sinnoh a few weeks ago, interacting and having fun with each other. Then, they have sex.

Dawn and Leaf agreed to leave with Serena days later. Also, they're looking forward to meet the girls in Kalos, since Serena told Dawn and Leaf that most of them are hot, including the evil ones.

The non-Kalos natives decided to wear cool stuff for their vacation too. Dawn's wearing a small skirt where you can see the bottom part of her panties, a small, tight blue shirt saying "I'm a cuntaholic", high heels, a naval ring, also a couple of hair pins to keep her hair together, a tattoo on her right arm saying "tittilious" and no socks. As for Leaf, she have a green shirt being a bit longer than Dawn's, tight blue pants, expensive yellow shoes with red socks, and a tongue ring.

Finally arriving in Kalos, Serena lead Leaf and Dawn out of the airplane, then the airport as they eventually reached the streets of Lumiose City.

"My god..." Leaf said, looking surprised.

"So... So amazing..." Dawn said, then she looked around, smiling.

"Its scenery..." Leaf said, walking around a little as Dawn and Serena followed her. "...It looks so damn good!"

"Best place in Kalos and most people agree. It's like a paradise. It has many cafes, restaurants, anything, and they kick ass! I wish I could live here, but I'm too damn lazy to do it. Maybe next year or something like that. Anyway, let's walk around," Serena said.

"Lumiose City looks way better than Hearthome City," Dawn said.

"And Saffron City," Leaf said.

* * *

Heading out of Lumiose City, the girls saw a woman with roller skates carrying another woman. Both are Korrina and Diantha. "Hi, guys!" Serena said.

"Hi, Serena," Korrina said. Her skates, helmet, and clothes has the same color as Diantha's outfit, also dyed her hair brown.

"Nice to see you again, Serena," Diantha said.

"Guys, this is Dawn and Leaf, two friends of mine. Dawn lives in Sinnoh while Leaf lives in Kanto," Serena said.

"Cute friends you have, Serena, but they're not as cute as my Diantha," Korrina said, looking at Leaf and Dawn. "By the way, I'm Korrina. I'm a Gym Leader while my Diantha's a famous actress."

"Are you two lesbians?" Diantha asked Leaf and Dawn.

"Yes," Leaf and Dawn said together.

"That's good," Diantha said.

"We'll talk to you guys later. We gotta go," Korrina said.

"It was nice meeting you, Dawn and Leaf," Diantha said, being carried away by her Korrina.

"Damn, they're cute," Dawn said.

"Just like the ones we saw in Lumiose City," Leaf said.

"That's not all of them, guys. There are plenty more hot girls," Serena said.

Outside of Anistar City, the girls spotted two women, Valerie and Olympia, two wet Gym Leaders dancing together half-naked. Olympia looked older than she was years ago while Valerie changed a little. The Gym Leaders just finished swimming together in Anistar's pool place minutes ago, hence that they're wet.

"Hi, guys! Meet my friends!" Serena said, distracting Valerie and Olympia as they broke their kiss. "This is Dawn and Leaf," Serena said, then she turned her attention to Leaf and Dawn. "Guys, that's Valerie and Olympia, two Gym Leaders."

"Hi," Valerie and Olympia said together, smiling. Then, they resumed their dance as Serena, Leaf, and Dawn moved on.

"They're hot, but not super hot like the ones we saw before them," Leaf said.

"Agreed," Dawn agreed.

Near the Pokemon League, the trio saw two more women, Malva and Drasna, kissing together naked. "Damn, they look cute together," Dawn said, and Leaf nodded her head.

"Everyone said the same thing, including their fellow Elite Four members, Wikstrom and Siebold," Serena said. Then, she went closer to Malva and Drasna as Dawn and Leaf followed her. Drasna looked okay despite reaching an elderly age while Malva almost looked like a middle-aged woman and she's in her mid-30s. "Hey, guys," she said, making them break up their kiss as Malva glared at Serena. "I'd like to introduce you two to Dawn and Leaf, my friends."

"Next time, don't interrupt us like that, or I'll fucking kill you!" Malva threatened.

"Okay..." Serena said, moving back.

"Easy, Malva. She just want to introduce us to her friends, that's all," Drasna said, touching Malva's shoulder.

"Well, she should've waited for us to finish kissing," Malva said.

Walking away from the older women with Serena and Leaf, Dawn asked, "Does Malva hate you, Serena?"

"She hates everyone expect for Drasna," Serena replied. "One time, she threatened to burn me alive before our rematch at the Pokemon League, and she was dead serious."

"Damn, what a bitch," Dawn said.

"I'll say," Leaf said.

"She might be a mean bitch, but she, and Drasna, is cute as hell," Serena said.

Being halfway home, Serena smiled, stopping her tracks as she, Leaf, and Dawn saw Aliana, Mable, Celosia, and Bryony play-wrestle on the ground naked. Leaf and Dawn stopped too.

"So beautiful, this," Serena said.

Hearing Serena's voice, the four girls ended their fun, getting off the ground as they're heading to Serena, Dawn, and Leaf. They were members of Team Flare years ago. The evil organization disbanded after Serena and two trainers, Calem and Shauna stopped Lysandere, leader of Team Flare, for destroying the world. Then days later, the girls came up to Serena and Shauna, apologizing to them for being mean people and Shauna and Serena forgave them. Since then, the girls pay Shauna a visit to have a lesbian orgy.

"Why hello there, Serena," Bryony said.

"Who are your sexy friends, Serena?" Celosia asked.

"Dawn and Leaf," Serena replied.

"Dawn and Leaf... Cute names and both are sexy," Celosia said.

"Where are you two from?" Mable asked, using her hands to rub on Leaf's body.

"Sinnoh," Dawn replied.

"For me, Kanto," Leaf replied too.

"That's nice," Mable said.

"Are you guys heading to Shauna's place, Serena?" Aliana asked.

"Yes, after I show Leaf and Dawn the rest of the girls here," Serena replied as Celosia, Mable, and Bryony are kissing all over Serena's face, leaving lipstick marks.

"Okay, then. Take care, guys," Aliana said as Mable, Bryony, and Celosia stopped kissing Serena's face.

"Same for you all," Serena said. Then, Aliana kissed her a few times, also leaving kissing marks. After that, the younger girls left as the older ones looked at their asses.

"They're sexy as hell," Dawn said.

"I'm with Dawn," Leaf said.

"When Shauna and I first met them, we agreed that they're one of the sexiest women we've seen. I'm happy that they didn't die like their boss did," Serena said.

"We keep hearing you mentioning this Shauna person, Serena," Leaf said. "Who is she?"

"My best friend," Serena replied.

"Ah," Leaf said.

"By the way, the women we just met were Bryony, the one with green hair, Celosia, the one with purple hair, Mable, the one with blue hair, and Aliana, the one with orange hair. They're former members of a discontinued team organization, Team Flare. Malva was a former member too," Serena said.

"So that's their names, huh? Sounds kinda weird," Dawn said.

"Their names sound okay, in my opinion," Leaf said.

"Here's a question, Serena. Why is Malva still an Elite Four member despite working with Team Flare?" Dawn asked.

"I heard that Drasna was bribing the Pokemon officials to let Malva stay with the Elite Four," Serena replied. "Not sure if it's true, though."

"It'll be interesting if it's true," Dawn said.

"Dawn and I have heard crazy stuff like that before," Leaf said.

"Like what?" Serena asked.

A few years ago in Unova, we've heard rumors that the Unova champion bribed the police to leave her girlfriend, a female member of Team Rocket, alone forever, due to Team Rocket's heinous crimes in Kanto and Johto," Leaf replied.

"Huh," Serena said.

After walking out of Santalune City, the girls saw two sisters, Alexa and Viola, making out. The sister started their incest relationship sometime after Serena beat the Elite Four years ago.

"Whoa, are they sisters?" Leaf asked, telling that Alexa and Viola almost look like twins.

"Uh-huh," Serena replied.

"I gotta stay, this is cute," Dawn said. "I had a brief incest relationship with my mom, older female cousins, and aunties, and I was twelve years old that time. Boy, they did fucked me all day and night with their strapons. I couldn't walk for a few months, but it was worth it."

"Yeah, it's cute. I've seen better stuff than this, though," Serena said.

"Eh, it's okay," Leaf said.

"We'll talk to them later. But first, let's meet my mom, then Shauna," Serena said.

Almost reaching to Vaniville Town, the two saw four girls, Nita, Evelyn, Dana, and Morgan, making out together.

"Nice, more hot girls getting it on with each other," Dawn said.

"And it never gets old," Serena said. Then, she told Dawn and Leaf who they are and what they do.

"They're related too, huh? Nice," Dawn said.

"Another okay scene, but the four of them are hot anyway, so yeah," Leaf said. She's not deep into incest like Dawn.

After Serena knocked on Grace's, her mom, door, Grace opened it and said, "Serena, baby. It's so nice to see you return home."

"Sorry I haven't called you, mom. I was busy having fun with my friends, Dawn and Leaf," Serena apologized.

"It's okay, Serena," Grace said, then she looked at Dawn and Leaf. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Grace."

"Looking sexy there, Grace," Leaf said, shaking Grace's hand.

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush," Grace said, blushing as Dawn shook her other hand fast. Then, they stopped.

"Well, that's that. Let's go over to Shauna's house," Serena said.

"Okay," Dawn and Leaf said together.

"Come back here at 7:00 if you guys want some dinner," Grace said.

"We will, mom," Serena said.

Finally arriving at Shauna's house, Serena knocked on her door. Then seconds later, Shauna opened, gasping with happiness. Serena! You returned!" Shauna said, giving Serena a hug. Shauna's wearing smaller shorts, heels being slightly bigger than Dawn's, and a purple shirt exposing her navel. She also have tattooed words on her ass and the words are Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana.

Hugging Shauna back, Serena said, "I haven't been gone that long, Shauna."

"Feels like it, but that's just me," Shauna said. Then, she broke her hug with Serena, asking, "Who are you friends, by the way?"

"Leaf and Dawn from Kanto and Sinnoh respectively," Serena replied.

"Hi, Shauna," Leaf and Dawn said in unison.

"Hi there," Shauna said. "Why don't you three come on in?"

"Sure, Shauna," Serena said as she, Dawn, and Leaf went inside Shauna's home.

"Nice place," Dawn said.

"Thanks," Shauna said. "Follow me to my room. I wanna show you and Leaf something. You come too, Serena."

Doing as told, Dawn, Serena, and Leaf followed Shauna to her room. Once there, Shauna went under her bed, pulling something out to show the girls a surprise.

"A box?" Leaf said.

"I have cool stuff inside it," Shauna said. Then, she opened the box, showing the girls various sizes of dildos, strapons, double-end dildos, and vibrators.

"Amazing," Leaf said.

"You can say that can," Dawn said.

"Amazing," Leaf said.

"Amazing, indeed," Serena said, grabbing the medium-sized strapon. "Let's have sex with each other, shall we?"

The girls removed everything off them, exposing each other's bodies. After doing that, Leaf grabbed the strapon she was holding before, putting it on as Dawn grabbed the smallest dildo. Then, Serena spread her legs, letting Leaf hold them as Leaf used the strapon on her to bang Serena's cunt.

Shauna spread her legs too as Dawn went closer to her, putting the small dildo inside Shauna's pussy to thrust it in and out. That's not all as Dawn touched Shauna's lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Shauna's lips to give each other a french-kiss.

"Fuck that cunt faster, Leaf!" a moaning Serena begged, rubbing her left nipple while moving her right breast in circles, enjoying the feeling.

Leaf moved faster, suddenly grabbing her own left breast. Back to Dawn and Shauna, their saliva dripped out of their mouths to hit the floor, intensifying their kiss as Dawn thrusts Shauna's cunt faster, her and Shauna's moaning grew slightly louder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Serena exclaimed, loving this so far. "Kiss me, baby!"

Reaching towards the older girl, Leaf touched Serena's lips for a french-kiss, swirling her tongue fast as she put her hand on Serena's cheek, rubbing it smoothly as Serena moved her tongue fast too. Then, Serena creeped both of her hand to Leaf's ass, squeezing it hard. Leaf loved getting her ass squeezed. while working on a girl with a strapon. She did it to Dawn plenty of times, even when Serena stayed with them in Sinnoh.

Shauna finally came; her love juices squirted out of her cunt as she and Dawn broke their kiss, also stopped Dawn from playing with Shauna's pussy. While calming down, Serena came. Then, Serena and Leaf let go of each other to calm down. After many seconds, Leaf removed the strapon off her, giving it to Serena as Dawn gave Shauna the biggest dildo in the box.

"Fuck my pussy with it while I taste yours," Dawn said.

"As you wish, my sexy guest," Shauna said.

Laying on the floor, Dawn spreads her legs as Shauna got on top of her, then Shauna plunged the big dildo inside Dawn's cunt as Dawn began licking Shauna's cunt.

After Leaf got in a doggy-style position, Serena slapped her waists, holding them afterwards as she put the dildo inside Leaf's pussy to fuck it. Leaf moaned again, squeezing her fists on the ground.

Feeling excited over Shauna using the big dildo on her, Dawn grabbed Shauna's ass. It's been a while she and Leaf had a big dildo. A couple of lesbian robbers stole their sex toys a few weeks before meeting Serena. They were too lazy to buy another one, due to its high price. Kalos have theirs cheaper than Sinnoh, though.

Before Leaf could say anything, Serena moved her hips faster to make Leaf happy and Leaf was going to tell her to do it anyway. "Make me cum, then stop!" Leaf said.

To make this better for Shauna and Dawn, Shauna put two of her fingers together to play with Dawn's ass, moving them fast. Dawn loved it too, although she'd rather for Shauna to use another big dildo on her ass.

More thrusts later from Serena, Leaf came, then Leaf told Serena to stop and Serena did. She then laid on Leaf after Leaf put her stomach on the floor, calming down again as Dawn reached her orgasm. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Shauna said, getting off Dawn as she raced to the door. Leaf and Serena did too. Dawn hurried to the door as Shauna opened it, seeing Bryony, Celosia, Aliana, and Mable standing near the younger girls.

"Looks like we're having an orgy," Bryony said.

"Yes we are, sexy. Let's do this!" Shauna said as the former flare girls joined Shauna, Serena, Leaf, and Dawn inside the living room. After closing and locking the door, Shauna hurried to her room as the rest joined her.

"I'm loving this vacation so far, Leaf," Dawn said.

"Me too, Dawn," Leaf said.

The End


End file.
